Poseidon's Fleet
by kulaczking
Summary: A warship is resurrected into modern society as a human. Within minutes, she is found be a group of demigods and brought to camp Half-Blood. She learns of a 'Great Prophecy' and is thrown into a battle that will decide the fate of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Waz up peeps, Chapter 1 in this new story is out!

I recently watched the Kantai Collection anime and loved it. I have always loved the PJ & the O as I read that series in four days but okay. I was like, 'I wonder if a crossover of these existed,' I checked, didn't find one, and thought that it'd be cool to write the first PJ/Kancolle crossover. Just saying now, this is either going to suck or be awesome.

Before you read past this, if anyone loves Kancolle fanfictions, I suggest the story Ambience: A Fleet Symphony as it is my motivation for writing this. Ambience is still in-progress but is as of now 198 chapters and is 1,984k+ words. Here is the link.

s/10333897/1/Ambience-A-Fleet-Symphony

Please check it out because it is awesome on so many levels.

Hope you all enjoy!

'...' = thought

"..." = talking

[1], [2], [3]... = extra segments given at the bottom of the chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own PJ&O or the game/ anime Kantai Collection, this is just purely fan made. Please support the original works. Thank you.

* * *

Unknown POV

' _Why…? I'm supposed to be the strongest… To sink because of American planes is a pitiful way to go. I could have done so much more! Please, let me have a second chance…!'_

* * *

 _In a luscious green and purple hut…_

A girl sits undisturbed, watching a TV. Nothing is abnormal. The door opens to reveal a large figure, one that is not human. The girl stands and faces to figure and opens her mouth to speak. Without warning, she keels over holding her gut. She stands up once more, but she is not in control. Her eyes glow bright green, mist flows from her mouth like a slow river, also green. In a voice that includes her own and over a hundred more, she speaks.

" _ **From depths unknown to those back then,**_

 _ **One by one, dead gain life again,**_

 _ **Abyss and Sea will fuse as one,**_

 _ **For elden laws to be undone,**_

 _ **Misconception will be a sin,**_

 _ **For a son of sea, it's held within.**_

 _ **A wrath will shake the Earth to the keel,**_

 _ **An unflagging fury of fire and steel."**_

The light stops and the girl collapses on the floor, unconscious. The large figure rushes over and picks her up. He brings to a cot and lays her down.

"Interesting," he says

In those few moments, the world changes forever. Two factions are about rip space-time and history will be repeated...

 **Unknown POV**

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sun. Wait. The sun? I sank though! The hell? The last thing I remember was hitting the seafloor at the bottom of Ormoc Bay, and that was… when?

I realized very quickly that I didn't have the body of a warship, but rather that of a 16 year old girl.

I just stayed lying on what I think was grass. Not like I could know for sure without looking... or it could be the fact that I always spent my time on water.

Despite being a ship with a metal skeleton, I knew what clothes were. I seemed to have a mash of memories of my own life, and that of my crew. That's when I noticed something…

This shirt is _really_ short.

I finally decided to sit up and look myself over.

What I had on felt fine, it fit my personality, but it was kinda skimpy. A white shirt with golden-yellow button-type things that only came down to my navel. My lower half was even more… interesting… a blue mini-skirt with underwear that had straps that rested on the tops of my pelvic bone. I also had on red and white, striped, thigh highs and grey boot/high-heel type shoes with red rudders as the heels.

Personally, I didn't mind what I was wearing, but I didn't think others would approve of my choice of fashion.

As for my physical body, blonde hair down to my hips and I estimated that I was about 5' 5''. My chest wasn't _flat_ flat, but it wasn't developed like a normal girl's would've been. I made a slight pouty face at myself because of it.

It was about that time when it dawned on me where I was. For some reason, I recognized my surroundings as Central Park in New York City. How I knew this, I had no idea, I'd never been to the United States before. I'd been at war with them for fuck's sake!

'Oh well, time to focus, gotta get out… fast. But… why are there no people around…? No! Stop it brain! ...I need to go. Thank you, my dear designers, for making me the fastest destroyer in the Imperial Navy!'

I stood up and almost instantly lost my balance and fell against a tree to my starboard side, or right… whatever. Regardless I found myself reacting instinctively, standing up and jumping between trees, hiding, peeking, evaluating, almost like in a smokescreen.

Just because I could, didn't mean it was easy. I fell over every time I stopped. Ballasts don't work on land I guess.

I finally made my way to the outer edge of the park and traced the border for a while till I found a lake of sorts that spanned the width of the park… almost.

"Water…" I mumbled quietly, but apparently, not quietly enough.

"Who's there!" I heard a deep, grumbling voice call. I jumped slightly, letting out a small squeak.

I turned in the direction of the voice to see a large figure wielding a club of some sort step out from the tree line about 40 feet away. The figure was soon joined by two more, similar silhouettes.

I panicked not knowing what to do on land. In my shock, the three giant, people looking things charged at me.

"Please not again!" I screamed. Just then I heard a shout behind me.

"Die ugly, DIE!"

The last thing I expected to see was a boy throwing a hammer that was burning with green fire over my head.

The boy looked to be about 16 years old and had black hair. I also caught a whiff of smoke and soot as he ran by.

The flying object/hammer/projectile… whatever… slammed into the left giant's nose lighting his face on fire and knocking him over backwards.

I sat there stunned as a second boy, also black hair, ran by wielding a shiny, bronze sword. He proceed to duel with the right side giant. The middle one turned to take on the first boy.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked a girl who appeared to be the same age as the other two.

I took a mental note of this girl's basic features since I could clearly see her face. She had an interesting combination of blonde hair and stormy-grey eyes.

"Are you alright!?" She asked again.

"Oh… uhh. Yeah, I think so," I responded nervously.

"What's your name, if you don't mind," she questioned while glancing up at the two boys who were now walking back, leaving three piles of golden dust behind them.

"Shimakaze."

"Mine's Annabeth," she said, "nice to meet you."

"Thanks…. Annabeth. Ummm… what were those things?"

"Based on the tone of your voice, it's safe to assume that you're the demigod we were sent to recover. Anyway, those were laistrygonian giants, or monsters if you want to be vague."

"The Mist?" I asked. "What is that?"

"It's a type of magic that blocks our world from mortals' eyes."

"Uhhh…" I droned. I was so confused. First I sink in 1944, then I wake up in enemy territory with a human body, and now I have three people saving me from ugly giants, telling me I'm a 'demigod', whatever that means.

"So who's this?" asked the boy who was now holding the hammer that flew over earlier.

I opened my mouth as if to say something, but this Annabeth person beat me to it.

"Her name's Shimakaze."

"Well in that case, hey, I'm Leo, and this is Percy," he said pointing to the other boy.

"Umm.. hi?" I said, not sure how to greet people. I knew that in the United States, they generally didn't use honorifics, but in Japan, unless you had permission not to, you used specific honorifics for certain age groups. For example, -san is used for those older or the same age, and -sama for those you have a deep respect for.

"Stay here for a minute," the one named Percy said to me. "Annabeth, I need to talk to you and Leo privately."

So they rescue me, and now they're telling me to sit still while they go talk about something. Great.

You have no idea how hard it is for me to sit still. It's not like I can't, it's just really hard when you normally cruise on water at 41 knots and are then told that you can't move.

Despite this, I managed to stay in roughly one spot, maybe not still, but within a small area.

While I waited for the three to get back, I wondered how I even got here. Also, did I have some special abilities as a warship? I doubted it, but hey, it'd be cool right?

I glanced up to see the three walking back towards me.

"Can you come with us?" Percy asked me abruptly.

"..."

"Come on, Shimy." Leo pressured

Did he just call me 'Shimy'? He's serious right?

"My name's Shimakaze!" I blurted out causing Annabeth to jump in surprise.

"No need to get all worked up about it, geez, besides, it's easier to say," he reasoned."

"Sorry… Leo-san, just please call me by my actual name."

In the end, I decided to go with them to this van that had Delphi Strawberry Service written on the side. Once I got in, I was quite surprised and somewhat terrified to see a one hundred-eyed man driving. The man's name was Argus, I think.

The van dropped us off near an entrance that read "Camp Half-Blood". Percy, Annabeth, and Leo lead me to the base of a hill with an arch-type entrance before I hit an invisible wall of sorts.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked confused, "Can't you just walk through?"

I tried again to go through the gate only to get the same result.

"Maybe she's a clear sighted mortal, like Rachel." Percy said.

"Hmm…" Annabeth had her hand up by her chin as if thinking, "It would appear to be the most likely possibility. In any case, I, Annabeth Chase give Shimakaze permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

After she finished her statement, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the barrier. However, this time, I passed through as if nothing was there. She then let go and started up the hill. Once we got over the peak, I saw a large expanse of cabins and fields.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," a voice I hadn't heard yet announced.

Startled, I turned to my right to see a half horse-half man combination was seriously freaky, yet Annabeth and the others looked like this was normal.

"Hey, Chiron," Leo greeted in his already annoying tone.

"Leo," Chiron give him a nod before turning to Annabeth. "Is this the demigod I sent you to retrieve?"

"Yes and no. She was in the park like you said, but she couldn't enter camp until I gave her permission. I believe she's a clear-sighted mortal."

"Is that so?" the Chiron character inquired.

He proceeded to walk(?) up to me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Shimakaze. Please take care of me."

Why I said that, I have no idea.

This time, it was Chiron's turn to be confused. He looked at me with a puzzled expression before shaking his head and turning to go towards the cabins I saw earlier.

I didn't wait for anyone to speak up and simply followed him. By now, even without focusing on it, I seemed to be able to walk without any trouble. I hadn't tried running yet, but the thought got me excited as it was a chance for me to see if I had any speed advantage.

We entered the semicircle of cabins a few minutes later. Chiron then stopped and turned to all four of us.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being," he said to me while pointing at a large two story hut. "It's the undetermined cabin, I'll let Annabeth fill you in, normally it's for just demigods, but we'll make an exception for now."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. However my brain decided that it wanted to be a ship again leading to me saying more things I may regret. "So I'll be stationed there, understood."

"Does she always talk like that?" I heard Chiron question behind me.

"No, this is the first time she's spoken in that manner," answered Annabeth.

As I walked up to the cabin door, it flew open to reveal a few people staring at me with varying expressions. One boy had a lewd look on his face. I then realized that I still had on these skimpy clothes. I gave him a glare in response. One girl with grey eyes, kinda like Annabeth's, looked at me with what I assumed was a relieved look. Almost as if she had wanted something to happen.

I bowed to them, and greeted them as a whole, resisting to speak in Japanese, which for some reason, wasn't the language my brain deemed primary. This, while on one hand, it seemed pretty cool to speak a non-native language, it also was annoying that I was born in Japan, raised in Japan, _fought for_ Japan, and yet my speech pattern didn't reflect it.

"Why are you bowing to us?" asked a young boy who seemed to be about 10 years old.

"Habit," I replied instinctively, even though cultural background would have been a better answer.

"Come to the party!" beckoned the boy who was staring before.

"Don't damage me and I might."

"Damage you?" the curious boy spoke up, with a face that radiated confusion.

"Uhh… just forget I said that," I pleaded while internally yelling at myself.

'Why brain, why?! I just want to act normal, not make warship references every two seconds. But you are a warship are you not? Shut it, brain…'

"In any case, come on in, make yourself at home," invited the kid whom I temporarily shut out in order to scold myself.

"I will in a little while. However, for now, I want to explore this place."

I told them that I wanted to explore, but it was really because I just wanted to find out what I could do as a human.

It didn't take long before I found a beach overlooking the ocean. Naturally, I waltzed right up to where the waves ended. There wasn't anyone there at the time so I wasn't too worried about being seen.

When I was originally built in Japan, I was given a unique boiler engine that was supposed to propel me at 39 knots. During those speed trials, I managed to exceed 41 knots, making me the fastest warship in the Pacific. I wondered if I kept that speed as a human, but that would mean I'd have to move at 45 miles per hour. There was really only one way to find out.

I drew a starting line with my heel and stood behind it. Giving myself a mental countdown, I took off… literally. I was expecting to be quick, but not as quick as to launch a wall of sand out behind me and create a brief 80 kph wind gust. After about five steps, I turned around to see that not only had I travelled about 60 meters, but also left a notable crater where my start line used to be. The key word there being "used".

Even though it had only been one test, it gave me hope that I was capable of some of my former specifications. I had planned to test my firepower but it yielded no results. As a ship, I wielded six 12.7cm guns in three double turrets and 15 60cm torpedo tubes. Despite no direct implication that I had any guns, my brain kept telling me that I should visit someplace nearby, yet I didn't know where said place was or what it was.

I debated trying to swim but I had no clue how to, even as a ship. Normally I just floated, not needing to swim like a submarine of sorts.

Just before I stepped into the water, I heard a loud horn go off in the distance. It got my attention, but since I didn't know what it meant, I ignored it.

"Shimakaze?!" someone called from the other end of the beach.

Glancing over, I noticed Annabeth was walking towards me while looking at the hole from earlier. How I would explain that, I don't know.

"Konichiwa, Annabeth-san," I nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Now you're speaking Japanese? Can you keep a steady manner of speech?"

"Sorry, it's just…" I trailed off. Seriously, how on Earth do you explain how you were once a naval destroyer and now you're a human, but you've only been one for a few hours. Not to mention where the heck the last 72 years went.

"Regardless, of which," she said breaking the silence. I internally sighed in relief. "That was the conch horn that signals that it's time for dinner. Follow me so that we're not late."

I didn't argue, so I just jogged with her up to what she called the "Dining Pavilion". They had various different foods available, all of it being somewhat western style. For example, hamburgers, pastas, chicken wings, and others. I didn't occur to me just how many people there were at this "camp" until now. There had to be at least a hundred campers, all ranging from about eight years old to about eighteen.

"What are they doing?" I asked, quietly watching kids go up to a large fire and scrape some food of into it while muttering something I couldn't hear.

Annabeth just looked at me for a second before responding, "They're giving an offering to their godly parent, if they know who it is."

"Do you have a godly parent, Annabeth-san?"

"Yeah, I'm a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"Do you think I have one?" I asked curiously even though I was pretty sure that I didn't have one.

"Well, based on what I've seen, I believe you're a clear-sighted mortal, so no, you don't. However, that doesn't mean that you can't give an offering to someone."

"Who is there to give offering for?"

She proceeded to list off all the "Olympian" gods and goddesses. I took interest in a particular three, those being Zeus, God of the Sky, Poseidon, God of the Sea and Earthquakes, and Hephaestus, God of the Forge.

I didn't feel that hungry, hell, I didn't even know if I needed to eat to begin with, so I just walked up to the alter. I'm going to call it that from now on. Anyway, I push almost all my food in and simply said all their names, not knowing what else to say. Once I did, my body felt I little different. My feet felt like they all of a sudden got a bunch of foam in them, I felt something weighted land in my hand under my plate, and I felt lighter overall.

Walking back to the Athena table as where I was sitting, I wondered what this thing was in my hand. I felt kinda like a coin, but it was rippled. Just then there was a collective gasp.

I looked up to see all eyes on me and an aura of confusion around me. I spotted Annabeth looking at something above me, at the same time, pointing at it. I glanced straight up to see a transparent, glowing Japanese flag waving above me. It quickly faded, leaving me blanking of what just happened.

No one moved or made a sound, still staring at me. The silence continued for a few minutes it seemed like. It was soon broken when Chiron stood up and spoke.

"It would appear that you have been claimed, Shimakaze. However, I don't know by whom."

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, but it was practically dead-silent.

I picked at the remains of the teriyaki chicken I had on my plate. I had yet to look at the coin I had gotten because I didn't want others to see it.

Once people started getting up and leaving, I went straight back to the beach and finally looked down at the thing I had received.

A golden chrysanthemum. The seal of Imperial Japan.

I looked it over for a while. It was beautifully made, shining with its gold plating, and it felt last I was holding a piece of my past self. I sat down on the sand and started flipping it, as one would do to a normal coin.

Once it reached the top of its launch, it glowed like a bright candle and disappeared, reappearing as a little cylindrical robot with tiny nubs for arms and feet. It had a miniature life ring with a propeller where one might have a tail. However, the most prominent feature was its head. It had a head that was an exact copy of one of my main battery turrets, barrels and all.

It landed in the sand in front of me and made a series of clicking noise that my brain distinguished as a warbled morse code message. It said, "Mommy!"

I didn't know exactly what to think as I watched it hop around flailing its little arms around. If anything, it was adorable. I stood up and walked over to it giggling as it fell on its back and was now rolling back and forth across the sand.

As I picked him up, it's a him now, don't care what you think, I wasn't expecting him to weigh basically nothing. All the while he's flapping around as I held him up in the air.

Once I put him down, I felt like he was a part of my body, just not physically connected. Kinda like a familiar that those ancient mages have. As such, I decided to name him rensouhou-chan, or familiar turret buddy, in Japanese.

Meanwhile, Rensouhou had made his way to the water and was now, to my surprise, zipping around on top on the waves. He then turned to me and clicked again. "This is fun! You should try!"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, if he had any, and walked out to the waterline. I paused.

'What if I can't float like a ship?'

"It'll be fine, Shimakaze," spoke a deep voice behind me.

Whipping around a saw a man with Bermuda shorts and a white t-shirt on.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"Calm down, Shimakaze, my name is Poseidon. If you don't remember, you give me an offering at dinner."

'Oh yeah, I did do that, but it doesn't explain why he's here.'

"What do you want with me?"

"I just came here to return the favor and be a temporary messenger," he said calmly, raising his hand. "When you made that offering, I granted you with the ability of being able to walk on water. Your turret friend was a gift from Hephaestus, which I should say this now, as you gain experience, he will give you more. Zeus, while he didn't give you something that can be controlled, he gave you a shield of lightning that will block lethal blows if you find yourself in a tricky situation.

"You also should know now that you say a big part in humanity's survival in the near future. Use your abilities to their fullest to protect others and defeat enemies. Don't be afraid, IJN Shimakaze, be yourself and enjoy this second chance."

After his speech, he vanished in a flash of light, leaving me alone with rensouhou-chan and the sound of the ocean, crashing on the beach.

'My life just got a lot more complicated,' I thought. And with that, I turned to face the sea and sighed. 'Enjoy this second chance, eh? I'll try my best.'

I then, finally, went out to sea once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waz up! Here's chapter two of Poseidon's fleet!**

 **I'd like to thank those who read the first chapter on it's release date. Thank you! Anyway, I had already started this chapter when I posted Ch. 1, so don't expect the next chapter for a while. I plan on adding in a few... We'll call them specials characters... if you will. Essentially, I'm going to add in ships that either never existed or spaceships from series like Star Trek. To help me with this, I'm willing to take suggestions (See below for instructions).**

 **I'll stop now. Enjoy this next part!**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _Shimakaze POV_

'I'm floating!' I celebrated silently as I watched the moonlight start to reflect off the water.

I received this blessing from Poseidon just a little bit ago and I finally tried to swim(?), only to find out that I can indeed run on water.

In front of me, my Rensouhou-chan stopped and clicked at me. "This old guy made me and said that I'm your ship guns," it said in its Morse code-type manner of speech.

"Is that so?" I asked delighted that I still had some formidable offense, but I didn't think that this little guy, who would probably fit in my arms like a human baby, was capable of firing 12.7cm shell up to 19.3 kilometers.

"Yeah! Watch me mommy!"

I still hadn't gotten used to it calling me 'mommy', but oh well. I set him down on the water and he zoomed out away from me just to get some distance before he stopped. This was immediately followed by an extremely loud explosion and a blast plume coming out of his two barrels. Roughly six seconds later I saw two columns of water shoot up, illuminated by the moon.

So he can fire full-size projectiles…

I heard a screaming in the direction of camp and turned around. I guess cannons make a lot of noise, don't they. A light breeze blew in from behind me pushing my hair up in my face, but before it totally blocked my vision, I caught a glimpse of two silhouettes on the beach. They stood there, motionless, like ghastly statues. I didn't move either, staring back at them. The left shadow said something to the other but I couldn't tell what it was. Finally, my brain kicked in again screaming, 'Run!'

I quickly pulled my hair down and shot off towards the other end of the beach. The wake created was like a tidal wave that smashed to the beach. I saw my turret sailing(?) nearby as he tried to keep up. Needing to get out of sight, I used the momentum I'd built up in the past couple seconds to launch myself off the water, over the beach, and into the treeline.

I landed in a bush that slowed me down. I expected it to hurt when I hit the ground, but surprisingly, I ripped through the bush. However, just because I wasn't physically hurt didn't mean that everything was fine. The branches had gotten caught on my shirt and it had torn it almost in two. It was comparable to a two sided cape. I knew already, that I needed new clothes, but I wasn't expecting to need them because of tearing to ones I had on currently.

"Mommy?" I head my little turret click, I almost squeaked, but I held it in. How could I hear him, I thought he was still on the water!?

'Where are you?' I asked myself.

'Still at sea. The old god person said that we shared a mental bond, that's why I can talk to you. And mommy?'

'Yeah?' I thought while trying to process what he just said.

'These people are scaring me.'

'Any way for you to go to where I am?'

'I think the god-person said all you have to do is mentally retrieve me.'

'I don't know what that means.'

He whimpered. I found it confusing and also amusing that my turret had two different levels of maturity. One second, he acts like a toddler, next second he's trying to walk me through his... retrieval of sorts.

'Rensouhou-chan, return,' I thought thinking he meant for me to pull a Pokemon type thing.

'Mommy, what's going on?'

'Huh?'

I suddenly felt a weight land on my head. I glanced up, only to succeed in dropping the object on the ground behind me. Turning around, I saw a similar sight, a gold chrysanthemum.

I picked it up and ran back through the forest and back to the cabins. Making sure I made it without being seen, I used my inhuman speed in zip around the outer edges of the semicircle before slowing down and stopping next to the un-determined cabin. I walked around to the front, without even breathing hard, and stepped inside.

"Where were you!" the girl I recognized from when I was first introduced to the cabin yelled at me. "There was an explosion and we didn't know where you were! I was worried about you.

"I hardly know you and you're this worried about me?" I asked incredulously.

"You were just claimed weren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"There you go! It'd be a shame to let someone get lost or be injured after just being claimed… and why are you clothes ripped?"

"I… uh…"

I didn't have an answer for her. I could tell her the truth, but she probably wouldn't believe me.

"In any case, get some adequate clothing on," she said pointing at a large wardrobe. Aphrodite restocks it every week, supposedly, so I think you be able to find something that fits."

"Thanks." I simply nodded and went over to the wardrobe. I opened the first drawer and turned around. The weird kid from before was looking at me.

Not thinking, I brought my right arm up and hurled my chrysanthemum coin at him, hitting him right in the forehead. He crumpled to the floor holding head taking a few steps forward, I caught my turret(?) before it hit the ground.

"Stop looking at me, creep," I said with a healthy dose of disdain, before walking back over to the voluminous amounts of clothing.

It took me a few minutes to find something I liked. A pair of fuzzy pajamas that were primarily grey and had fire patterns on the sleeves. I changed in the bathroom and walked out to see Annabeth with Percy standing in the doorway of the cabin. Both of them were looking at me, Percy had a look of confusion, but Annabeth, she had a look that showed, confusion, awe, anger, recognition, and other things I couldn't out.

"We need to talk," she stated flatly.

"But I just got changed and I'm tired…" I pouted in response.

"I promise nothing bad's going to happen, I just want to ask you some questions… IJN Shimakaze."

I tensed up, was that her and Percy that I saw on the beach when I was out there? It had to be, there's no way she would have made the connection without seeing that.

"IJN Shimakaze?" asked the girl who's name I still didn't know.

"It's none of your business right now, Chloe."

So that's her name…

"Sorry," she said raising her hands in defense. "I'm just curious."

"I'm going to bed," I announced, "Sorry Annabeth, but I'm not in the mood."

"Just let her go for now, Wise Girl," Percy said, jumping in, "It's her first day here anyway."

Percy wrapped his arm around her and guided her out of the cabin. I let out a breath I'd been holding for I don't know how long.

"What was that all about, Shimakaze?" the Chloe girl asked.

I sighed, "Something I'm not in the mood to explain right now. Ask me tomorrow and I'll try and answer everything you want me to."

"Umm, ok." she responded. "By the way, that's your bed right there." She pointed to a bed that was along the right wall about halfway down the row.

I walked over and sat down on it. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said already under her covers.

I flopped backwards onto the bed.

'I want to sleep, but I don't want to face Annabeth either.'

Eventually I fell asleep, but said sleep wasn't as refreshing as I had hoped.

Do warships even have dreams? Well, it didn't matter, I was experiencing one now.

I saw myself suspended underwater, I looked around and spotted two people arguing.

"If we want to destroy Olympus at its source, we can attack the actually mount Olympus or we can attack mortal to stop them from gaining more demigods." the left one said to other.

'Olympus? Isn't that where those gods live?' I thought.

"Look Tartarus, I know you're angry because of Gaea's fall, but are you sure about this?"

"Pontus, listen. I'm more than angry," seethed this… Tartarus character. "The gods humiliated my wife and I want revenge. If you won't help me, I'll get someone else."

"I never said I wouldn't help, I want to destroy Olympus also, but not because of revenge, but because they've all failed in their jobs as gods. Anyway, I'll keep your armies and navies safe from Poseidon at sea, but I can't protect them from attacks by mortals, demigods, and the likes, it's beyond my control."

"I appreciate it, now allow me to let my Abyssals run free," Tartarus announced before laughing maniacally. I saw Pontus give him a worried stare, but nodded none the less.

It was a brief dream of sorts, but it was enough worry me. The image faded to back just before I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Wake up, Shimy!" yelled Chloe's voice in my ear.

I groaned, one because I just woke up, but also because she used that dumb name that Leo called me.

"I'm up… I'm up…and could you not give me a nickname like that?" I said sitting up and look at her

"Awww, what's wrong with it?"

My eye twitched. "I just don't like it! Just call me by my actual name, please." I responded, maybe louder than was necessary.

"Sorry, Shimakaze…" she hung her head,"I just heard Leo say that yesterday and I liked it, plus it's easier to say."

There's that, "It's easier to say" excuse again…

"Anyway, it's time for breakfast, get changed and meet me at the door."

I sighed, "Fine, just give me a few minutes."

"Ok," she jumped up and went out the door.

I got up walked to the large store of clothes, opened it and found a note hanging on the inside of the door.

"Here's your ship uniform, cutie, I fixed it for you last night. Wear it with pride. -Aphrodite" I read it out loud.

Sure enough, folded neatly on the first shelf, was the set of clothes I wore yesterday, just, not torn up like before.

I didn't feel like wear those today, so yeah, I looked through the endless amounts of clothing for a while before I picked out what I wanted to wear. I grabbed a bright orange t-shirt which had "Camp Half-Blood" on the front, like the one Chloe had on, and a pair of short shorts. I threw on some white thighhighs and my ship themed shoes from yesterday.

"Hey, Chloe?" I asked when I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Yeah?" she responded, standing up from the steps that led to the cabin itself.

"I'm ready to go."

"OK! Follow me!"

She led me up to the Dining Pavilion just like how Annabeth did the night before. When I got there, I received a bunch of strange glances before they turned to talk to their friends.

After I got my plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon, I went over to where Chloe was sitting, hoping to avoid Annabeth due to her actions last night. However, this was not to be, as the later came up to the table looking right at me.

"So… about those questions I mentioned last night. You're going to answer them, right?" she asked with a terrifying glare.

Not really seeing a choice in the matter, I exhaled and said, "Fine, what do you want?"

Right after I spoke, everyone seemed to quiet down, almost as if they knew this would happen and wanted the hear my responses to Annabeth's inquisition.

"First thing I want to know is this, are you the actual IJN Shimakaze?"

"I guess so, just not in the shape of a typical warship."

This caused a shockwave of sorts that wove its way through the crowd, resulting in a low drone of whispers.

"Second, how can you run on water?"

"I'm a ship, what did you expect?"

"For you to not float like it's second nature," she retorted.

"Fair enough, now what?"

"What was that, "thing" that was with you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "My rensouhou-chan is not a thing."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"He's part of me, as in, he is one of my main gun turrets."

"Was 'he' the cause of the explosion last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"IT WOKE THE WHOLE CAMP!" she shrieked, "Why do I even need to tell you that?"

"…"

"Geez, I knew something was off when we found you, we should've just saved you and left it at that."

'Just she seriously just say that?' I snapped in my head.

"I'm sitting right here y'know," I said, aloud this time.

"That was my point…" She gave me a sideways glare before turning around and heading over to the Athena table.

I watched her go reflecting on this latest bit of drama. I felt like I should've denied that I was a ship, but I felt that if I had something bad would've happened.

"Shimakaze...?" I heard Chloe's voice beside me.

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Was… was all of that… that true? Are you the Shimakaze?"

"Well, I'm not denying it, if that answers anything."

She went silent and continued to eating slowly.

I stood up and walked over to the altar again. I had given offerings to Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Zeus yesterday. After doing so, I had received gifts that helped me to be more like my actual self. Taking a chance, I decided to offer food to other gods and goddesses. This time, I picked Ares, God of War, Hermes, God of Thieves, Trade, and Travelers, and finally, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt.

I scraped all of my remaining food into the fire and watched it get eaten by the flames.

Breakfast ended without any more trouble. Once everyone had left, I sprinted to the beach where I pulled the flower-like coin out of my right pocket, holding it in between my index and middle finger. I stopped abruptly causing sand to blast out like a wave of water and pulled my arm back, hurling the coin like a bullet over the water. It soon glowed white and disappeared, leaving a dizzy turret flailing in the water.

Just before I stepped out onto the water myself, I stopped and looked at my hands. How did I throw my turret so hard?

My turret cruised over to the beach and hopped over to me. I noticed there was a roll of paper stuck on his right barrel. Pulling the paper off, he clicked at me a bit, but I wasn't paying attention. I opened the scroll type thing and was surprised to see hardly any writing on it. Regardless, I began reading the sea-green ink.

" _IJN Shimakaze,_

 _The olympian council has recognized your offering to our various members. Those who have received them have given you items or blessing to help you in your upcoming role in the current Great Prophecy. Today, you gave offerings to Artemis, Ares, and Hermes, all have given you respective abilities based on their domains. Artemis has given you advanced eyesight and hearing, in ship terms, she gave you a radar. Ares gave you enhanced strength as you have figured out when you summoned you rensouhou-chan. Hermes allowed to to use telepathic communication, or radio if you will. He also installed your old steam turbine engine from your original body into your current one, this we boost your speed when you so choose to use it. Good luck out there._

 _-Poseidon"_

I rolled up the paper and set it down in the sand, out of the way of the waves. I looked over at my turret buddy who was trying to grab my left leg with his little flipper-like arms. Bending over, I picked him up and set him on my corresponding shoulder. He proceeded to rotate around and around for no particular reason.

It was about then that I heard the crack of a tree branch behind me. Spinning around, I found Chloe peeking out from behind a tree, red-faced because she was caught.

"Sorry, I… I was just curious," she stammered and turned to go.

"Wait!" I called and used all my strength to push off towards her, resulting in a blast of hurricane force winds and creating a tidal wave of sand behind me. I didn't calculate just how fast I had taken off because I soon found myself wrapped around the tree Chloe was behind. I heard her give a loud squeak in response.

I fell on my back and groaned. "Why did I do that again?"

"A-a-a-are you o-o-okay?" I heard her voice falter.

"I think so, apparently my body still retains the durability of an actual ship," answered. Sure enough after I stood up, I felt like someone had just poked me in the stomach.

"I'm just going to leave," she said, but this time, being closer, I grabbed her arm while making sure I didn't crush it with my enhanced power.

"You said you were curious earlier, so, is there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Well…. Yes and no." She averted her gaze to the right and they widened a bit.

I followed her eyes, letting go of her arm and saw rensouhou-chan pushing his way out of a bush after falling off my shoulder when I shot into that tree.

"What is that?" she questioned pointing.

"I'd prefer if you called "it" a he," I replied making little air quotation marks when I said "it". "Anyway, he is my rensouhou-chan, or turret buddy, whichever you prefer." I reached down and picked him up again, this time, I just held him kinda like a little kid would hold a teddy bear in front of themselves.

"What does he do?"

"As far as I know, he and I shared a mental bond through with we can talk to each other. He's also able to fire 12.7cm shells like I was able to back in my ship form."

"Umm… ok…" she sounded really confused, but I couldn't blame her, she is technically talking to a resurrected ship in a human form.

I heard talking coming from my right and turned to face it, Chloe followed. I could tell that the voice belonged to Leo, muttering something about why he had to do something, but I could also tell that he was still about 100 meters away.

"Is something wrong, Shimakaze?" Chloe sounded worried.

Oh yeah, she probably can't hear him. "No, not really, it just Leo is walking towards us."

"How do you know that?"

I proceeded to explain how I had received blessings and items from the various gods and goddesses, all the while Leo was getting closer.

I told Chloe to go once Leo got within visual range and she complied without complaining. I stepped out of the treeline after recalling my turret and putting the coin in my pocket.

"Hey Leo," I announced, alerting him to my presence.

"Ah! Shimy, I've been looking for you," he said using that horrible nickname again.

"Stop calling me Shimy, but what do you want," I pouted.

"Whatever, _Shimy_ , anyway, Chiron wanted to see you for some reason, he didn't say why."

"Thanks, I guess," I said looking at my feet. An idea popped into my head, evil, maybe, worth it, totally. "Please stop calling me Shimy and just call me by my actual name. Or else…"

"Or else what, Shimy," he teased. I smirked and catapulted myself at him, tossing my coin up above him.

I like going fast, in fact, speed is practically my life. That's probably why the next few moments felt like slow motion to me. I turned, swinging my feet out and digging my hand into the sand, my momentum caused my to quickly rotate around, kicking Leo's legs out from under him. Pushing off the beach with my arm, I brought my legs back underneath me. I jumped, high may I add, grabbed my chrysanthemum coin, which expanded to about the size of a normal frisbee, and hurled it, flat-side down as to not cut him in half. When I let go of it, there was a tremendous clap of thunder as it broke the sound barrier. It hit him square in the back causing a large explosion that was directed out, away from him. The blast ripped a crater in beach about fifteen meters wide with a pillar of sand and dirt in the middle, outlined by glass, in the shape of Leo face-first on the beach.

My coin shrank back to its normal size and flew back into my hands. I landed on the outer edge of the crater and walked down into the hole. I found Leo unharmed, but not moving in the center of the pit. I grabbed him, picking him up and carrying him on my back up to the Big House where Chiron is… supposedly.

I got up to the porch of the house and sat down. Leo was still unconscious when I layed him down on the wood.

"Hello, Shimakaze," Chiron authoritative voice spoke behind me.

"You called?" I replied standing up and turning to face him.

"Yes, I did, two things actually. First is that you will be going on a quest and you are to receive your prophecy tonight. Second, why is Leo unconscious?"

"Ah… well… long story short, I got annoyed."

"Hmph," he grunted, "I'll tend to him, try not to hurt other campers in the future."

I looked down at my feet. "Sorry, I won't screw up again."

"Please don't. Anyway, come here instead of the Dining Pavilion tonight."

"Yes, Chiron!" I stood tall and saluted.

"I'm not an admiral, Shimakaze."

"I know," I pouted.

He waved me off and brought the still unconscious Leo inside. I ran back down towards the beach, but stopped when I heard cheering over by the sparing area. A made my way over to the arena of sorts and saw two campers facing each other, swords drawn. Other campers surrounded the ring, watching the battle, encouraging their respective competitors. From the yelling, I determined that the two people were named Tristan and Jacob.

Jacob held a round shield and a three foot long sword. Tristan was dual wielding large knives. Tristan crept closer, little by little towards Jacob before stopping in the middle of the ring. He then launched himself at Jacob who raised his shield to block the first knife and swinging his sword in response. Tristan ducked to lower his center of gravity and stopped the swing with his other knife. Jacob made the next move, pushing his shield forward forcing his opponent to step back. Tristan, having the advantage of not carrying a heavy shield, took the momentum of Jacob's shield to gain some distance before dropping into a defensive stance. The stared at each other for a minute before Jacob ran at him, using his shield as a makeshift battering ram.

The crowd was silent right now, simply watching the fight.

I was turned back to the duel when I heard clashing metal. Jacob had managed to knock Tristan down and disarm his opponent of his left knife. His sword was now in the ground by Tristan's neck.

"Dead," he announced followed by a cheer from about half the campers present. He gave his hand to help Tristan to his feet. "You're getting better, just remember not to try and take heavily armored targets when you a armed for speed."

Listening to them made me think in naval terms. A destroyer like myself, can't physically combat something like a battleship. Destroyer can kill battleships one on one, but they have to be smart about it. Use your speed to outrun the turret traverse speed of the enemy and fire torpedoes when opportunities present themselves. You can use your guns, but against heavy and angled armor, they're practically useless.

I went back to my cabin and lied down on the bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was someone calling my name.

"...akaze! Shim...ze! Shimakaze, come on, wake up!"

It was the kid who was giving my the lustful looks when I first arrived. Thankfully, he was just poking my head and shaking my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" I groaned a rolled over, face first in the pillow.

"It's dinner time."

Oh yeah, Chiron wanted me to go to the Big House during dinner for this quest prophecy thing.

"Fine, I'll get up, just go please."

"Sure thing," he responded and walked out. I dawned on me that I still didn't know his name. No time to worry about it now though.

I stretched and left the cabin, closing the door behind me. Making sure none was around, I ran to the Big House, using some of my ship strength to speed me up.

I reached the door in under a minute. Chiron was already there waiting with a girl beside him.

"Excellent, we are all here know. Shimakaze, this is Rachel, our Oracle of Delphine. Rachel, this is Shimakaze."

"Hello Rachel-san," I greeted her bowing.

"People don't usually bow to me, but nice to meet you regardless," she said holding her hand out.

I shook it and turned back to Chiron.

"What now?" I asked him.

"First, Rachel is going to tell you what our current Great Prophecy is as you have a right to know, staying in Camp Half-Blood and all. Second, we will go to the little stage by the dining pavilion and give you your quest. Understood?"

"Understood," I repeated.

"In that case, Rachel, tell her."

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out. She looked me in the eyes and spoke.

" _From depths unknown to those back then,_

 _One by one, dead gain life again,_

 _Abyss and Sea will fuse as one,_

 _For elden laws to be undone,_

 _Misconception will be a sin,_

 _For a son of sea, it's held within._

 _A wrath will shake the Earth to the keel,_

 _An unflagging fury of fire and steel."_

I stared blankly at her. It sounded like a long riddle that was based off ships, but I couldn't tell beyond that what it was she had just said.

"Remember that, okay?" she asked me.

"Uh, sure, I got it," I replied half-heartedly.

"If you two are done, let's go to deliver you your quest."

"Okay," both Rachel and I said in unison.

Chiron led us down to the stage mentioned earlier. The other campers were all eating when Chiron beckoned me to follow him. We both got on the stage, along with Rachel, and campers were already glanced towards us.

"Demigods!" Chiron announced. "May we have your attention?"

Everything went silent.

"Thank you," Chiron continued, "As you all know, we received the current Great Prophecy a day before Shimakaze showed. I believe she may have a large role in said prophecy. In a minute, she will be issue her first quest, all rules apply, she can take two others with her unless specified. Rachel, if you will…"

Rachel walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. She held on, quite painfully, which surprised me because I hadn't really felt pain since the bombings by those pesky planes. Her eyes glowed green and she spoke in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

" **To find a bay of engineers,**

 **A fortress stands for many years,**

" **Forces clash in raging flames,**

 **A wailing screech of sibling's claims,**

" **To prove one's worth or die once more,**

 **A test of loyalty and forgotten lore..."**

Rachel let go and collapsed, only to caught by Chiron and leaving me speechless on the stage.

I blinked once, twice, trice, before my voice caught on and uttered one word.

"What…?"

I didn't know what this meant at all, of course I had speculations, but beyond that, not a clue. I assume I would end up fighting based on the second rhyme, and the third meant that I would either succeed or die. Everything made no sense to me.

No one else had spoken since my one word response, no one even whispered. I stared at the audience and they stared right back at me. Finally, my brain started working again and I was able to saying something to Chiron.

"Uh… what happens now?"

He gave me a sideways glance, but responded with, "You can pick two campers to assist you on your journey, of which you will start tomorrow after lunch."

"Um… sure... " I looked around at the sea of people, searching for people to bring. I only knew a few so I was pretty limited.

"I'll bring Chloe… and… I guess Percy."

"Your choices have to have been claimed, so you can't bring Chloe, unfortunat-"

He was cut off when a glowing, rotating owl appeared over Chloe's head.

"Nevermind," he said, "Hail, Chloe McDowell, Daughter of Athena!" He got down on his two front legs and bowed his head. The other campers got down on one knee, not knowing what else to do, I followed in suit.

I stayed bowing until everyone else started to stand back. I was the first to speak again.

"So does this mean I can take Chloe?"

"Yes, it does."

He raised his voice, "It is decided! Shimakaze will begin on her quest tomorrow, accompanied by Percy and Chloe. You are all free to go."

I quickly looked around to find Percy. I found watching everyone surround Chloe from the Poseidon table. I approached him and he just looked at me.

"So you picked me to go along, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured since I'm a ship, it would be nice to have someone who knows water come along."

"Point taken. Anyway, I don't mind, it's not like I haven't been the center of a bunch of quest already."

"Oh… sorry," I mumbled, realizing that he must be annoyed with how much attention he gets.

"No problem, really, in fact tomorrow morning, I'll have Annabeth come up with me and help teach you basic melee combat."

"Do you think I need it?"

"Technically no, but it's a skill you'll want to have, just in case."

"Okay… I guess I see you in the morning?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Um… good night Percy."

"Good night, you're gonna need it."

I left it at that and went to find Chloe, still surrounded, by mostly the Athena cabin. I hesitated.

'Should I interrupt?' I thought to myself. 'She looks like she's having a good time meeting her cabin mates.'

I finally decided not go talk to her and just went back to my cabin. When I got there, I noticed that Chloe belonging were gone, even though I knew she hadn't been here yet. I put it off to the back of my head, not worrying about it yet.

I took my shoes off and flopped on my bed. I my my left arm over my forehead and just lied there for a while. I rolled onto my side and pulled the coin out of my pocket.

"I'll be using you in a bit," I said to it.

I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it close. I didn't want to get back up. I did anyway, because I wanted to change into more comfortable clothes. It hit me that I never ate anything since breakfast. I sighed, not wanting to do anything at the moment. I eventually convinced myself to get up and go get something from the Big House.

I jogged there meanwhile thinking about the quest prophecy. One part I didn't understand was the sibling part, " **A wailing screech of sibling's claims.** " I assumed that we may run into a relative of Chloe's or maybe one of Percy's. I doubt it referred to me because I didn't have human siblings, obviously. I mean I had a partial ship sister by the name of Amatsukaze, but we aren't the same class ship, we just received the same type of turbine propulsion, mine being a newer model. Aside from that, I didn't know what to make of that line.

Once I got to the Big House, I knocked on the door and hear Chiron call me in. Opening the door slowly, I found a large table with chairs surrounding it. All the seats were filled with campers, two of which were Percy and Annabeth.

"Can't you see we're in a meeting?" a girl with light brown hair asked snottily.

"Clarisse, take it easy, she only got here early yesterday morning."

"Whatever, just don't barge in again."

I already didn't like her, she's loud, annoying, and rude.

"Anyway, Shimakaze, was there something you wanted?" Chiron asked me.

"Uhh, yeah, I never ate anything and I'm kinda hungry," I blushed awkwardly. I mean it's not everyday someone walks in during what seems like an important meeting asking for food.

"Well, I guess you did stand there and try to process your quest for the whole of dinner. If your want something," Chiron pointed at a door, "There is food in there, pick something you like."

"Thanks," I bowed to him and went inside.

I glanced through the cupboards and found things ranging from cereal, granola bars, and crackers. I grabbed a roll of these "Ritz" crackers. I was confused when I saw what seemed like an icebox but when I opened it up, I realized it was a refrigerator but much smaller and colder than the ones built into my hull. I found lots of strawberries in it… hmmm… anyway I settled on these cheese stick type things and left, thanking Chiron once more on the way out.

I ran back to my cabin and ate the little snack. I would have preferred some form ofsakura cheese, but I doubted that they had that in the US. Regardless, parmesan wasn't terrible.

I decided to change into a pair a pajamas that have black pants and a shirt that was pretty much my hair color, a light-blonde and faintly yellow.

I lied down on the bed again and thought some more about the prophecy only to come up with no explanation for anything beyond what I had already deciphered.

'Well, might as well get to sleep,' I thought. 'Tomorrow will be interesting.'

I no more than finished that thought and a deep voice spoke in my head.

" _Oh yes, it will, prepare yourself…"_

* * *

 **Ship Suggestions Prompt:**

 **Start review with #Character:**

 **1\. Race (Ship-girl, mortal, demigod, etc)**

 **2\. Name + Nationality**

 **3\. Personally and physical characteristics**

 **All below applies to just ship-girls:**

 **4\. Armament (Please make it reasonable)**

 **5\. Ship specifications**

 **6\. (Optional) "Background" history**


	3. Chapter 3

KulaczKing: I'm late, shut up. I have a life and... what am I even trying to say. Sorry. Just go read...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Kantai Collect game/anime.**

Chapter Three: Preparation

I opened my eyes and lie staring at the ceiling. I had been awake for a few hours now, but I didn't have the energy the sit up or do anything for that matter. Based on this, you'd think I overslept and missed breakfast, but no, it's actually 5:06am. I don't remember exactly when I woke up, but it was sometime around 1:30. I tried going back to sleep, but I would only close my eyes again and nothing more would happened. I mustered the strength to facepalm myself and shake my head, trying to clear the sleepiness that still clinged to my head.

I groaned and tossed the blankets off, but I still didn't move too much. My body felt like steel, literally, cold and dead. Okay, maybe I'm being too harsh on myself, but I was getting a little peeved that I couldn't move.

I tried to move my legs only to have them do nothing. Next my arms, which I could move, but not a lot.

I swung my arms over towards the edge of the bed. The momentum, granted, not a lot, but momentum none the less, pulled me off the mattress and resulted in me face-planting on the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Ugh… so this is gonna be my whole day isn't it. Great…" I said quietly with a monotone voice.

My legs started to feel very tingly, then that tingling faded. My legs felt a lot lighter afterward and I was able to move them effectively.

I managed to stand up while leaning on the bed post. Glancing around, I saw that my little flop hadn't woken anyone up, thankfully. I hobbled over to the door and opened it.

There was a cool breeze blowing in from the sea, it was refreshing. I doubted that I would be able to go back to sleep, so I just decided to go sit on the beach.

Getting to the beach was easier said than done. First off, I was still half asleep, second there are steps in front of me. As one can expect, I didn't realize there was no solid surface beneath my foot and proceeded to faceplant on the ground.

I groaned into the ground. Why me?

I managed to get myself upright and slowly made my way towards the water. On the way there, I thought about a lot of random things.

Is it ironic that I'm on Long Island? I mean, Shimakaze in english, means "island wind." Why do I have a human body? What's going to happen to me on this quest? Are there others like me in the world?

I continued to ponder these questions as I walked. After a few minutes, I stopped at the edge of the beach, looking out over the water.

I pulled my turret's coin out of the right pocket in my pajama bottoms and watched as the fading moonlight reflected off the the gold plated object. I glanced up the moon which was just starting to drop behind the forest treeline behind me. Well, now in front of me.

I flipped the coin into the air and heard a "poof", accompanied by a small cloud of white smoke. Out of the smoke drop my rensouhou-chan. I caught him and sat down on the sand, placing him between my legs and resting my head on top of his metal one. He clicked at me, but it was just a bunch of random clicks rather than an actual comprehensive sentence.

"Today's, going to be interesting," I said to no one, I mean, I guess it was directed at my turret, but it wasn't my intention.

Regardless, he didn't saying anything in return, but his barrels pointed upward a little more.

I sighed and flopped backward on to the ground, my turret still sitting where I'd put him.

"To find a bay of engineers,

A fortress stands for many years,

"Forces clash in raging flames,

A wailing screech of sibling's claims,

"To prove one's worth or die once more,

A test of loyalty and forgotten lore…"

I repeated the prophecy over and over to myself, wondering what it could mean. Based on what I knew, I came to the conclusion that "bay" was referring to water. "Forces clash in raging flames" probably meant that Percy, Chloe, and I were going to end up battling some opposing force. Finally, "To prove one's worth or die once more" meant that I would survive or sink again.

….

At some point I must have fallen asleep during my pondering, because the next thing I remember was someone shaking my shoulders.

"Hmm? Ugh… Too… Early.." I muttered and rolled over to my left.

"Come on get up," I heard a male voice say.

I replied with another groan.

"Look, I know you want to get a lot of sleep before we go, but I was going to teach you basic melee skills, remember?"

Getting rest before leaving wasn't really why I was asleep on the beach, but sure, that works too. At least I didn't have to say that I couldn't sleep last night, came out here and passed out.

"I'm awake, geez," I mumbled. I finally opened my eyes and rolled back over. Percy was one knee looking at me with an expression I couldn't identify.

"Let's go Shimakaze, I'm hungry, I'm sure you're hungry as well, just get up."

" _Mommy!_ " my turret yelled into my mind.

"Ow… Ow…" I winced, putting my hands on my temples.

"You good?" Percy asked.

"Yeah… I don't mind him at all, but at least you don't have to deal with a turret screaming in your head."

"Uhh…" he droned. I don't really blame him, people don't usually have to respond to that.

I forced myself to sit up at the very least. I turned to my right and saw my turret flailing in the sand behind Percy, who seemed to have either not noticed him, or just didn't care.

"Turrets…" I grumbled, "Adorable yet annoying"

I stood up, stumbling for a second, and made my way over to the turret who had stop moving and was just sitting there blinking up at the sky.

"I don't even…" Percy said very quietly, but thanks to the gift from Artemis, I could hear it fine.

I lifted rensouhou-chan up to my chest where I made him pop back into a coin, which I put back in my pocket.

"Can I change?" I asked Percy, who was still shaking his head slightly.

"Oh. Um… sure. Just don't take too long," he said.

"See you in a few!" I turned and started jogging back to my cabin.

I got there in a little under a minute and stood in the doorway looking back in the direction of the beach.

'What kind of training was Percy going to put me through?' I asked myself. 'Ah, I'll worry about it when the time comes.'

I turned to go inside and walked up to my wardrobe/closet… thing. I still don't know what to call it, but anyways. I grabbed my "uniform" that was laying on the floor of the… wardrobe, and changed into it. (A/N: She doesn't have that black ribbon that she wears in the game or anime…. yet).

I met back up with Percy at the beach and he just waved his hand beckoning me to follow him.

As we approached the little training area, I saw the girl named Clarisse stabbing at dummies with a shield and spear. Once we just about to the gate, she lowered her spear and glanced over at us. At the same time her frown got even deeper when she looked at me.

"What are you doing here, punk?" she snorted.

Before I could open my mouth, Percy spoke up.

"She's going on a quest today and she hasn't had any training. Therefore, I'm going to give her a quick introduction to sword fighting."

I stood there not wanting to say anything but also wanting to at the same time.

"Like she'll learn technique in an hour on two," Clarisse shot back.

"Maybe not, but I'll at least have her learn to defend herself."

"Good luck with that."

"You wanna teach her?"

"Fuck that! I have better things to do than teaching an amateur who can't even dress appropriately."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Suit yourself." Percy said, shrugging.

Clarisse just growled and stormed out the far gate.

"Excuse her, she isn't exactly the most friendly person on the planet," Percy remarked turning to me.

"Ugh…" I droned.

"Ignoring Clarisse for the moment, are you ready to learn some beginner swordplay?"

"I guess so, but I don't have a sword."

"Oh yeah, my mistake," he chuckled. "Follow me and I'll help find a sword that's a good balance for ya."

Percy led me to what appeared to be a very large, well-kept shed. When he opened the large, I found myself looking at walls, upon walls on swords,

spears, shields, bows, and armor, etc.

"How tall are you?" Percy asked while turning around.

"Uhhh… 165 centimeters, I think."

He looked at me with a blank expression. "I don't do conversions well, that's Annabeth's job. Could you give that in feet and inches?"

"Yeah… um… five feet, five inches."

"Gotcha."

I immediately went to a section of weapons and looked up and down it, glancing at me every few seconds.

While I waited for him to decide, I started looking at everything else the place had to offer.

My eyes instantly snapped onto a pair of long bronze knives and a dusty, bronze katana. Okay, every weapon was bronze or steel, but mostly bronze.

I reached up and picked the knives off of the little rack they were resting on just as Percy turned around, holding a sleek, mid-length sword.

"This should work for you," he said. "I see you grabbed some knives, you wanna try those out?"

I simply nodded.

He walked past me and waved me out the door.

Once he closed the door, he spun around and held the sword out to me.

I took it from him gingerly, and held it for a moment.

There was just one _slight_ problem.

"Do you have anything heavier? I feel like I'm not even holding anything. I don't mean to be rude but, this feels like it'll break if I swing it." I said very bluntly.

"Well, for that size weapon, no, I don't have anything. I mean there's a few broadswords, but those are too large for you."

I looked down at the sword in my hand.

"And I'm sure it won't break if you use it," he finished.

Well, only one way to find out.

He took a step towards me and opened his mouth.

Before he said anything, I took the sword in my right hand and swung upwards as hard as possible.

 _Ching!_

A dull notice echoed around the area and Percy stood there with his mouth open.

"Did you just…" he started.

"Break the sword just from the the sheer force behind the swing, yeah, I think so," I finished for him.

"H-h-how did you manage that!?"

"I don't know," I said bringing the handle back down the my side, the blade being flat on the ground between me and Percy.

"There's got to be a reason how you broke it so easily," he said, wide eyed.

So I gave him the one answer I could think of.

"I'm a ship. What did you expect was going to happen?"

He just shook his head, "Not that…"

He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I guess… do you wanna test out the knives…? Without breaking them?"

"Sure, why not."

Percy led me over to a set of dummies and told me to stand about two meters away.

"For now just focus on holding them, get to know the weight and reach of the weapons. I'm gonna go get Annabeth. She's better with knives than I am and could probably teach you better."

"Please don't," I replied suddenly. "We don't really like each other a whole lot."

"Why is that?"

"Well, first off she bugged me about twenty-four seven til I told her about myself, and second, she announced that I'm a ship to the whole camp."

"I apologize on her behalf. She's always a little nosy towards new people."

"Just slow down and listen," Percy said making a bowing gesture with his hands. "First off, there are multiple ways to hold knives,

A little?"

"Okay, a lot a bit…"

"Apology accepted, but don't expect me to be buddy-buddy with her anytime soon."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm not expecting you to, but regardless, don't be mean to her."

"I get it, now can we start this training?" I asked becoming impatient.

"Of course. First thing is, knives can be held multiple ways. Find a way that feels comfortable."

Doing just that, I messed around with them till I found what felt… normal? This holding meant that the knife in my right hand was pointed up and the left one was reversed, pointing downward.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can make it work."

I nodded and waited for him to give the next instruction, but before he could even speak, I heard someone walking towards us from the direction of the Big House. And no, it wasn't Chiron.

"So Seaweed Brain, trying to train someone in the art of knives without me? I'm hurt."

"Hey! Don't look at me, she wanted to train with me!" he shouted defensively while pointing in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps toward the two.

"Annabeth," I said with a neutral tone, "Would you like to help?"

She turned to me after lightly punching Percy in the shoulder. "Yes, I used knives for a while, so I think I'd do a better job training you than Seaweed Brain here."

She turned toward Percy just a little, and whispered something quietly, fortunately or unfortunately, I heard it. " _Not that I_ want to, but whatever."

"Be nice to each other you two," Percy called, "And while you do that, I'm going to go ask Chiron some things."

He took off before either of us could respond. Annabeth just sighed and I looked her asking myself how he puts up with this girl.

"So, you're a knife person?" She questioned

"I don't know, I'm just trying different weapons."

"What about your little robot kid? Isn't that thing a weapon?"

Restraining myself from snapping at her, "First thing, 'it' is a 'he', second, his name is rensouhou-chan."

"Whatever," she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Anyway, just listen to my instructions."

I rolled my eyes again for the umteenth time, but stayed quiet.

"When wielding knives, just remember that your greatest weapon is your speed. Knives are lightweight and don't require much energy to swing, meaning that moving around is pretty unhindered."

"Okay."

"Next, don't challenge anything head-on, except when you have literally no other options, especially when against a shield-bearer."

"So, basically, try and get their flanks and avoid being easily the predict."

"Precisely. Maybe you're smarter than I thought."

"..."

"Anyway, I want you to try and hit me, after I get my knives of course."

It took some serious self-control in order to not cut her after that last remark.

Regardless, Annabeth jogged off and I plopped myself down on the ground and glanced down at the knives I had resting on the grass.

Both were in perfect condition, or at least I think. I don't know, I don't usually deal with melee weapons to begin with.

It took about three, maybe four minutes for Annabeth to return. Only, she wasn't holding a knife. She carried a long jagged… _bone_ sword. Waving it around like it weighed nothing, she stopped about 20 ft in front of me.

"Why are you using that?" I asked her, legitimately curious of her choice of weapon.

"Two reasons. One, most enemies you're going to come up against are going to have larger weapons, two, I don't feel like going easy on you," She replied raising the sword and holding out in front of her.

I just sat there and looked her in the eye. "Okay, now what? Do I get to battle you now?"

"Yeah, just don't be complaining when I-"

I didn't wait for her to finish. By the time "when" left her mouth, I had already put a ton of power into my legs and shot off like a rocket. The force behind it actually ripped the grass for the ground I was standing on.

I went for her hands first. Using my physical strength to wrench the blade from her hand. Once I had done that, I planted one rudder… shoe… into the top of her foot and pushed over backward. There was an audible " _crack"_ that rung out as I did this.

I decided to end this as quick as I could, being that speed is my specialty, and threw both knives into the ground straddling her neck.

"Were you not ready, Annie?" I questioned, "'Cause on the high seas, you have to be ready and alert 24/7 as you never know when an ambush could occur. _Baka_."

It was very clear then that last bit pissed her off. Her face went red, and her hands balled into fists.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to grab both knives and launch herself at me. I raised her arms instinctively, readying for the pain… but it never came. What I did get was a blast of blue light that I could see through my eyelids and a jolt of electricity. I opened my eyes in confusion.

Annabeth stumbled backward, electricity arcing off her arms, screaming in pain. I stood there unable to comprehend what had just happened.

'The hell?' I asked myself. 'What just happened? Why did I feel like I was getting shocked?'

A small whump brought me mind back to the present. I looked down to see Annabeth curled up in a ball, slightly smoking.

" _Your welcome…"_ a deep voice spoke in my mind. I jumped a little and let out a tiny 'eep'. I didn't know this voice. " _Hmph… do you not remember the note my brother gave you and the offerings you've made?"_

"Uhhh, Hephaestus?"

Dead silence.

" _*smack*"_

"I take it I'm wrong?"

" _Don't even start… Fine, I'm Zeus, King of the Gods, God of the Sky, Lightning... and theater if you you what to include that joke the Fates payed on me."_

"Oh… sorry."

" _Normally, at a time like this, I'd be making you apologize profusely due to your lack of respect."_

"Umm… Sorry, Lord Zeus-sama?"

" _Japanese honorifics..." he mumbled. "Good enough, anyway, that flash you just saw was the static shield I gave you. It only has a few charges before it needs to recharge, but it should stop up to four physical blows while damaging whatever hits it, as Athena's spawn found out."_

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

" _Yeah, whatever. If I were you right now, I'd notice that someone is trying to get your attention."_

"Wait, what?" I shook my head and immediately got poked right in the forehead by a worried looking Percy.

"What happened here, Shimy? Why is Annabeth in a ball?" he asked the minute it looked like I was paying attention.

"Oh, umm… Zeus happened." I said not really knowing how else to describe this.

"Wait, so Zeus hit her with lightning?"

"Well… yes and no. Zeus apparently gave me a shield made of electricity and Annabeth happened to activate it without knowing.

"Oh."

Neither of us said anything more and I went over to Annabeth to make sure she was still breathing. Once I made contact with her, I heard her groan.

"Not… now Percy," she said and rolled over.

I gave Percy a look that said, 'You're kidding me, right?'

He just shook his head and walked over to me. Together, we picked Annabeth up. I had her right arm and Percy had the left.

"Where to?" I questioned.

"My cabin," he said flatly.

It took a minute to get there but once we did, I took Annabeth and carried her bridal style through the door. I laid her down on the nearest bunk and sat down on Percy's. Meanwhile, Percy went into his bathroom.

I instantly noticed something. Just being in the cabin made me feel… at peace? Empowered? At home? I don't really know. Just… different.

Percy came back out with a ball of water on his hand. I blinked at him. He then placed his hand right above her head and the water fell, splashing down her face and onto the bed.

Annabeth bolted awake, almost headbutting Percy in the process.

"What, where, wait… Percy?" She sputtered resulting in a chuckle from both me and Percy alike.

"Wake up, Wise Girl," he said to her.

It was then she turned and looked at me. Her face contorted into one of wonder, hate, and… fear… maybe?

"Why is she here?" Annabeth asked, surprisingly quietly.

"She help carry you you after you passed out."

"I passed out? When!?"

I snorted in amusement, "When you thought attacking me was going to actually do anything."

"You, shush," she pointed at me, "But… I don't even remember you hitting me…"

"Seriously?" I inquired curiously.

"...yeah"

I looked Percy in the eye this time. "So my shield causes brief short-term memory loss too?"

"That's… not quite how that works, I think it's more like… I don't know… the shock both physically and mentally... "

"You don't actually know, do you."

"No, not really,"

I leaned over and rested my chin on my hands.

"Well, whatever, we can figure it out later, we have to leave soon, right?"

"Yeah, we do. But just let me stay with Annabeth for a minute to make sure she 100% fine, k?

"Fine by me. I'm gonna go find Chloe."

"Ok, cool, where we gonna meet up?"

"Oh… umm… where do you usually meet up for quests?" I asked unsure of the exact process of beginning a quest.

"If that's the case, then I-"

"The Big House," Annabeth interrupted suddenly.

"Yeah, there," Percy half chuckled, half sighed.

I waved to him as I ran out the door towards the Athena cabin, which was almost opposite the Poseidon cabin in the ring of structures.

I made my way up the the door and and knocked.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice call, muffled by the door.

"Hello, is Chloe in there?" I asked raising my voice to make sure whoever it was could hear me.

"... Yeah she's here, she's just in the bathroom right now."

"Okay, well when she gets out, tell her that I want to meet up by the Big House."

"I can do that," the girl said, "I take it your Shimakaze?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell her when she gets out."

Thanking her through the door, I glanced over at Percy's cabin. I couldn't help but wonder how Annabeth was doing.

'Why I'm I even worried,' I asked myself. I shook my head and took off towards the Big house.

I sat around for a while, waiting for either of the two to show up. I dawned on me that despite proving that I could kind of successfully wield knives,

I didn't take any if them after the morning's training. I didn't care that much anyway to be honest. I'd rather avoid conflict, even if it came to fighting in close quarters combat, I would just hit them with my enhanced strength and get away.

'What's taking them so long,' and grumbled, repeatedly digging the rudders on my shoes into the ground.

I more more than finished the thought and I sensed Chloe's presence coming up the hill.

"So this is where we are meeting up?" she asked me once she got much closer.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on Percy," I answered her while taking out my turret's coin.

"What's that?" She pointed at the coin resting between my fingers.

"Don't you remember, it's my turret familiar of sorts."

"Ummm… no I don't… wait, yep, I remember."

"Well I didn't plan on explaining anyways, 'cause even I don't really know how to explain him."

About then, Percy showed up on my "radar"... I don't know.

We glanced at him, I gave him a small wave and stood up.

"So we're all here I guess," I inquired. "Now what, Percy, you're the expert."

"Why to put it all on me, it's our quest, but ok."

He walked up to the door and knocked. It took a few seconds, but the door opened to reveal Chiron, holding a few cards in his hand.

"We're all ready to go," Percy told him and looking back at us.

"Good to hear. Okay, before you go, remember this," he said and looked at me, "this is your quest, you call the shots, don't leave it all to Percy and Chloe."

I nodded.

He then turned back inside for a second and leaned over, well as best a half-horse, half-human can, and grabbed two medium-sized bags.

"These," he said placing them down on the porch next to Percy, who picked them up, "contain everything you'll need on this. Money, clothes, food, ambrosia, nectar, etc."

He turned around and retrieved a third bag. "Head to the entrance of the camp. Once you get there, Argus will be waiting to drop you off in NYC."

"Thank you," said and gave him a slight bow.

" _You done out there! We have a game to finish!"_ an annoyed voice yelled from inside.

"Yes, just about," Chiron called back.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Dionysus," Chiron responded, "Now go begin your quest, I'll be waiting for your return."

We all thanked him once last time before heading towards the camp entrance.

Neither of us said anything on the way there and I stopped underneath the arc structure. Argus and the Delphi Strawberry Service van sat waiting next to the road.

'And so it begins…' I thought to myself.

"You two ready?" I asked the two behind me.

"Yeah," spoke both of them simultaneously.

"Then let's go!" I pumped one arm up in the air and headed to the van. I did notice Percy and Chloe exchange a look before following.

Chloe and I sat next to each other in the back with Percy on the other side of Chloe.

As Argus started up the van and began to pull away, Chloe and I turned to each other.

"You smell that," she whispered?

"Yeah," I responded just as quietly.

We both glanced over at Percy. I slightly giggled which got both of their attentions.

"What is it," Percy questioned, clearly confused.

"Ohhh… nothing," I replied. "I just now understand why you were later than Chloe getting the big house."

His face flushed red quickly and he turned to the window.

Chloe and I burst out laughing. This'll be an amusing few days.

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people, I get it, I'm a little lazy. I Got really behind in school so that took the focus, plus some writer's block, especially around the library scene.**

 **One a more serious note, I'm sorry I took so long, didn't mean to do that to you guys/gals. As a way to make up for it, I'll try and post maybe two - three chapters next month.**

 **Also, if anyone has questions for me, I'll be doing something a little different. I** **'m gong to answers questions in a video series called "Meet the Author" on my YouTube channel, KulaczKing. You all have a few options on how to get your questions to me.**

 **1) Submit a review with a question and "(V)" at the start of the question. Ex: (V)"What's your favorite ship in Kancolle?"**

 **2) PM me a question with a "(V)" somewhere in the subject.**

 **If I don't answer your question in a video, I'll respond to you through PM.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your support, peace out! -KulaczKing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

I sat staring out the window. I looked at the buildings as Argus drove me, Percy, and Chloe down the streets of Manhattan. I found myself gawking at the sheer size of the buildings present.

'We never had anything like this over in Japan,' I thought to myself, looking up at a large building that had large, colorful tv's on it.

We had been driving for about fifteen minutes, yet hadn't gotten very far because apparently, traffic in Manhattan moves slower than a snail. Hell, I could run faster than the cars if I wanted.

"Could we go _any_ slower!?" I shouted from my spot next to Chloe in the back seat.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Percy responded, rubbing his temples, "Now could you not blow out our eardrums?"

"Well soooo~ry, Mr. Patient." I shot back.

He just groaned and went back to looking out the rear passenger window.

Chloe on the other hand, sat quietly looking out my side window, not visibly caring that I was yelling in her ear.

Argus hit the brakes abruptly as a car swerved out into our lane, the tires squealing as it accelerated. The sudden drop in speed caused me to lurch forward, bouncing my head off the back of the driver's seat.

"Uuuu~~..."

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… annoyed."

"If you say so..."

I kept quiet for a while as we criss-crossed our way across the city. Left, right, right again, left, straight…

"Are we there yet?"

"We don't even know where _there_ is!" Percy said exasperated.

"Are we there yet?"

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" both of them yelled across the van.

I went silent for about thirty seconds before I spoke up again.

"Serious question, do you guys have any idea what the line of the prophecy mean?"

"Not really," Percy said, turning to look me in the eye.

I thought back to Rachel's recitation of the prophecy on the pavilion.

"To find a bay of engineers,

A fortress stands for many years,

"Forces clash in raging flames,

A wailing screech of sibling's claims,

"To prove one's worth or die once more,

A test of loyalty and forgotten lore."

I sighed after saying that, as it takes quite a large chunk of breath to say all of that.

Percy's eyes angled up to the van's roof and he brought his hand up to rest his chin upon it.

"I thought about it myself earlier today. I came up with an idea about some of the meaning, but not like an in depth explanation," I announced to the passengers sitting next to me.

"Okay, shoot," Percy coaxed me on.

"So, my view of the prophecy is that we're going to be battling some unknown force near a base or something like that. Said base'll be on the coast, 'cause I'm positive that 'bay', is referring to water. Next thing is that I think one of us is going to have a sibling, pretty sure that's it'll be one of you guys, 'cause I don't really have a sibling if you get what I mean…"

"Yeah, I get it," Percy said, sighing, "But now that I think about it, it'd be kinda cool to have a sibling that isn't a Cyclops."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shooting him a look of utter confusion.

"What, I have a cyclops as a brother and a god as a father."

"I… okay… sure…" I failed to get the words to come out of my mouth, I mean, what kind of normal person, okay, I shouldn't say that, but rather who goes and says that casually?

We all went quiet for a about a minute before Argus finally slow to a stop in front of the largest building I had ever seen.

The van lurched slightly forward as does every car when you come to a stop. The door on the right opened, leaving us with a small step over to the sidewalk. Percy got out first, followed by Chloe, then me.

As the van pulled away I turned around and around looking at everything I could.

"No wonder they beat us in the war…" I whispered to myself.

"Where to Shimakaze?" Chloe asked picking up one of the three duffle bags and handing a second one to Percy.

I decided along with copious amounts of enthusiasm from Chloe, that we should go to a library or somewhere we can find an atlas. The plan was to find any naval, army, or air force base along the eastern coast, as I didn't even want to think of what might happen if we find out we're going west.

Luckily, there are many forms of public transportation in the city, according to Percy, and each has a map of each stop they go to and an overall map of the surrounding city. Conveniently enough, there was a bus stop across the street.

It only took us a minute to get to a crosswalk and actually cross the street, but it felt like forever 'cause all the stares I was getting.

"You really should put something on over what you're wearing now," Chloe whispered in my ear.

With the amount of traffic and other noise, a normal person wouldn't have heard her, but due to the gift from Artemis, I can hear her perfectly.

"I know, but wearing this just feels… natural."

Unfortunately, hearing between people isn't identical, so when I responded, it took a few attempts, and some shouting, before she finally heard me.

Regardless, we walked up to the bus stop, glass, structure and found the maps pretty quickly. Chloe hadn't even looked at it for twenty seconds, when she suddenly, shoved it in my face, her finger resting on some writing.

Reaching up taking a step back, I grabbed the map and read aloud what Chloe's finger was on.

"New York City Public Library?" I asked, looking for confirmation.

Chloe's head nodded quickly, her hands raised and balled into loose fists just above her breasts. It was kind of adorable 'cause to add emphasis, she puffed her cheeks out a little.

I was distracted from the face by a sudden sound that seemed to be skin on skin over on my right. I turned to see Percy in a full facepalm looking up above us.

"Athena, why are all your kids like this?" he signed before he winced and pressed his hands to the sides of his head.

Chloe and I exchanged a look.

" _Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I just accelerated his brainwaves beyond their normal parameters, in other words, I gave him an unconventional headache,"_ said a woman's voice inside my head.

Chloe must've heard it too, 'cause she had a confused look that had some surprise mixed in.

Percy groaned and I simply walked up to him and I flicked his nose a couple times.

"So… we gonna go?" I asked him. I moved to poking his forehead.

He just slowly nodded as he opened his eyes a little.

I lead the two down the streets of NYC, turning when we hit intersections, crossing streets, weaving through the steady flow of people.

Once we got there, Chloe ran inside before Percy and I had even reached the steps.

"Hey! That's my job!" I called after her and took off, leaving Percy with a stunned expression.

As I entered the building, I noticed two things immediately. One, Chloe was… in her own little world, two, the building was much more open than any other library I could remember. I mean, I haven't been in a legitimate library before, I know what ones in Japan look like from the memories of my crew.

I glanced around at the various people, of those that noticed our entrance, most were giving me a disapproving look, as always.

Putting an unnecessary amount of effort into rolling my eyes, I trotted over to Chloe who may as well have been part of the bookshelf due to how close her face was to the literary works lining every meter of reachable wall-space.

Percy made his way over rubbing his temples and muttered something along the lines of, "Not this again…" I don't think he noticed that I could hear him, but nevermind that.

I glanced at the clock on the top of a shelf, 10:54… I guess we can stay for a bit.

"Hey Percy?" I whispered to him as he came to stand on my right.

"Hmm?" he responded with a half grunt, noise, thing.

"I don't mind staying for a while, and besides don't we need a computer or something?"

I hadn't even finished my sentence before he groaned loudly and looked up at the ceiling. I gave him a questioning look, tilting my head a bit and narrowing my eyes.

It can't be that bad right? ...Right…?

 **Linebreak**

I regret my decision. Technically I regretted it a few hours ago, but that not so important right now. What matters is that we've been here for NINE hours, and Chloe is still persistent on finishing the book she's reading, I think it was called something like Nighttime? Maybe Nightfall? Night… something.

On the plus side, Percy and I found some stuff on coastal cities in the US that have naval bases. Locations weren't hard to find, but there wasn't too much information regarding the base itself, figures.

One thing that I found especially interesting was this whole, "museum ship" concept, and the fact that America had so many of them, 141 to be exact. I paid the most attention to any carriers that were these museums as I was sunk by one.

At this point, I had gotten so bored, I had started tying my hair into different styles. You know, I still don't know what my hair is even supposed to represent. Like, I know my feet are the shafts and turbines for my engine, my body is my hull… duh, and my head is my bridge. Plus, after some serious thought, I figured out something… I think. Pretty sure that my breasts, regardless of how little mass there is, are what would be the main armor belt, something I never actually possessed.

I sighed and leaned back in the spinny chair I was sitting in, I had settled for two little braids, starting by my ears and ending at my neck where they became a miniature pony-tail that lies on top of the rest of my hair, which is just free flowing.

"Can we go please!?" I asked and kicked my feet out, causing the chair to roll backward, which in turn got everyone's attention around me.

"Fine, be that way!" Chloe grumbled at me and closed the book. Percy just shook he head before grunting as he stood up.

I followed close behind, standing up and gently pushing the chair back under the table.

I motioned for them to follow me as I started walking towards the exit, still getting stares from most of the males that happened to pay attention. For the first few hours, I had tried to avoid getting looked at, but eventually I gave up and just accepted it.

We emerged from the library and stopped at the bottom of the large… marble? I think, staircase. Whatever.

"So," I said and spun on the toe around to face the two, "First stop, Portsmouth, New Hampshire."

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Well it's the closest naval base as of now so… why not?"

He sighed before responding. "Fair enough."

"And we're supposed to get there how?" Chloe questioned, jumping into the conversation.

"I… may have an idea," I chuckled before grinning and jumping over and poking her in the nose, just for the sake of it.

She reeled back swatted my hand away, Percy laughed nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't gonna like this…"

"Oh, be quiet you big baby," I said to him.

 **Literally 40 minutes later…**

"And you brought us here, why?" Chloe asked with a heaping serving of confusion.

I stood to the left of the two on a small dock leading out to the open ocean. Behind us, an old wooden shack with splinted wall stood overlooking the coast. I had told them I needed to find a dock, so we hailed a taxi and went roughly half back to camp and started scouring the outskirts of the island for one. It took us about 25 minutes to find the metal boat launch that we're looking a t now, but that's besides the point.

"Follow me," I called excitedly and bolted towards the end of the dock.

They walked over and I muttered under my breath, "You guys are no fun."

"So what was this plan of yours?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"This!" I announced and jumped of the dock hitting the water and creating a small splash.

"Shimakaze!" screamed Chloe as she lunged out to stop me from sinking… only to get stopped by Percy and have a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"What? How else do you expect to get there?" I asked her, trying hold back my laughter.

I managed to stay quiet, even though I had a massive grin plastered on my face. Percy had a similar look, but chuckle escaped him at which point, we both fell over laughing to death. Me rolling on water while he started on the dock, ended up falling in with me.

Once we'd calmed down, we turned to look up at Chloe, who was visibly embarrassed by her own actions.

"We're done, I swear," Percy said finally throwing his… dry… arms into the air?

I cleared my throat, "So the plan I had was that I'd carry you two."

"C-c-carry? U-us…?" Chloe stammered.

"Yeah, I mean look at me," I said and shot off backwards a good 20 meters and glided back slowly.

*Thud*

"I'm still carrying you two," I said glancing back down at Percy.

"I can swim you know."

"You can swim how far though? From here to Portsmouth, it's like 400 kilometers.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," he said flatly.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged and picked the unconscious daughter of Athena up and threw her on my back.

What? I'm a freaking ship! She barely weighs anything to me.

Once I was confident Chloe was secure on my back, I smiled over at Percy, who was stretching and cracking him knuckles.

"Race?" I pleaded.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Portsmouth, where else?"

"Oh… no thanks."

"Come on!" I begged him.

"Nope. Not happening"

"Party pooper…" I mumbled.

Without giving him any warning, I turned and kicked off, blasting him with a wall of water and propelling me out away from the shoreline at around 34 knots.

Just as the lurch from the acceleration died down, Chloe's hands, which were resting on my shoulders, sort of sticking out in front of me, suddenly whipped across my field of view and held onto me tightly. I looked over my shoulder where I could feel Chloe's face buried into my shoulder blades.

"You okay," questioned her, slowing down to a comfortable cruising speed of 23 knots.

Her response was to grip my shirt tighter and to whine softly into my back.

"I'll take that as a no."

I slowed gradually to a stop and rolled her into my arms (with some high pitched squeals that hurt my ears) so that I was holding her bridal style.

She immediately hid her face in my chest. Don't get any weird ideas you creeps.

Percy shot out of the water like a whale and splashed back down next to me.

"You get seasick?" I asked her.

No response.

"Or are you afraid of open water?"

She only nodded slowly and held on even tighter, which I didn't think was possible. I'd ask her about it later.

"Something, wrong with her?" Percy spoke up.

"Afraid of open bodies of water, I guess," I shrugged. I didn't have this problem, duh.

"Didn't think I'd ever here that from Athena's kids," he laughed lightly.

"Why?"

"Most are scared to death over spiders."

"Ohh…"

I shook Chloe gently. "Just bear with it for now, okay?"

"Uuuuuuu…" It was the quietest noise I think I've ever heard a person make, war times and now.

I made eye contact with Percy once more.

"As much as I'd love to fly along, I'm gonna slow down for Chloe here."

"Well, I'm not gonna complain."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I don't have to try and keep up with you."

"So you already admit defeat?" I challenge smugly.

He threw his arms up in a surrender fashion. "I didn't say that, I just would like to go at a reasonable pace, that's all!"

"You will race me one day."

"Deal, but only after this quest, if we get through it."

"What do ya mean 'if'?" I yelled at him. "We are gonna be fine!"

"Can you not yell in my ear?" Chloe finally spoke, lifting her head just enough to be able to talk.

"...Sorry." I replied. "Let's go, follow me."

"Gotchu."

 **August 22, 2018**

 **8:34pm EST**

 **Off the Northern Coast of Cape Cod**

 **Current speed: 23.3 knots**

We've been sailing for like ten hours as we left late in the morning.

At some point, I had started humming Japanese songs and or quietly singing to pass time. Chloe managed to fall asleep somewhere near Rhode Island and was now drooling into my shirt, much to my annoyance.

I had checked in with Percy every 25 or so minutes just to make sure we were still doing okay from a stamina standpoint.

But the main thing that had offered some form of entertainment (and frustration) on this journey, was this radar thing.

If anyone has read up on WWII, you'd know that VERY few Japanese ships ever possessed radar, I was not one of them. Then again, I was never a gunboat or anti-aircraft ship, I left that to the cruisers and battleships. My main thing was speed and torpedoes. I mean come on, 15 60cm oxygen torpedo tubes, mounted in three quintuple launcher is awesome, am I right? No? ...Okay…

I messed with its "settings" if you will, peripherals, scan frequency, etc. I felt like I had optimized it to my likings after maybe 20 or so minutes. And no, I couldn't find a way to make rensouhou-chan radar directed. I never realized just how much energy these things drain. How did those damn Fletchers do it?

I continued cruising steadily through the waters of the Atlantic, somewhere I never thought I'd be in my life… er… second life… I don't know.

Even with the little songs I was singing, I was really bored at this point.

I groaned loudly and looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. She needs to learn to not drool so much… my shirt's almost see-though in one spot.

I simply shook my head, 'Just like old days and those supply runs…'

 **August 22, 2018**

 **11:05pm EST**

 **2 Miles from Destination**

 **Current speed: 14.0 knots**

Land ho. Can I take a nap now?

I was tired, we've been cruising for over 12 hours now and the worst part is that I'm now carrying two people and did I mention I still have these bags, which have been slung over my shoulders since the start of this trek? So yeah, Percy called it quits around 10:00 and I've been carrying him ever since. He's on my back and Chloe's still in my arms.

"What're we gonna do when we get on land?" Percy spoke up lazily.

"Find any sort of hotel, two need the rest, more so than I," I answered, even though I really could go for some sleep right now.

"Thank the gods." He face planted back into my hair and neck. I had even asked him after the first few minutes after I started carrying him why he hadn't done anything sensual, like smelling my hair, feeling my skin, amongst other things. His answer was that Annabeth would literally rip his head off if he did anything, on top of his want to remain loyal to her.

I slowed to a very slow four knots as I entered the mouth of a… river? Harbor? I'll stick with harbor.

Sticking to the outskirts to avoid any detection by people, I made my way to a metal dock jutting out on the left side. Using the anchored sailboat and moored fishing boats, as concealment, on top of keeping tabs on my new radar, I steered clear of all possible human contacts.

Slowing to a stop, I laid Chloe gently on the dock and turned around to allow Percy to get off.

Once both had departed, I straightened up only to have literally every vertebrae in my back audible crack. Apparently, it was loud enough to wake a certain snoozing blonde.

"Where… are… we… *yawn*" Chloe mumbled while sitting up.

"We're in Portsmouth," I replied instantly, "Just got here about a minute or two ago."

I finished doing some minor stretches and, jumped, yes, jumped up onto the dock, making a clang as my shoes hit the metal.

" _Tawagoto!"_ I hissed, seeing that the human signatures in the surrounding area had stopped.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm sure it wasn't good," Percy commented.

I only smiled for a brief moment before a picked up two of our bags beckoned for the two to follow me.

"Ummm, you realize that this is a public area, right? Chloe asked quietly.

"It is?" I asked her not realizing the situation.

"Yeah, there's no need to hide, we won't get in trouble."

"How do you know that?" Percy questioned.

"I was born here in Portsmouth."

Both Percy and I went silent and looked at each other, then back to Chloe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I finally asked.

"I would've, but you know, I sorta fell asleep on the way here, and I have some… not so pleasant memories of this place."

"Bad memories?" Percy probed.

"I… don't really want to talk about them…" she replied, wrapping her arms around her waist in a self-hug.

"Okay, I won't pressure you then."

"On a serious note," I spoke, "If you were born here, you must know where some things are around the city, or am I off."

"No, I know where things are for the most part. Unless things moved in the couple of years I was away."

"If that's the case, where is the nearest ho-" I went to ask before I got interrupted by a sound that was a cross between a growl and and confused 'hmmm'.

We all looked out towards the end of the dock. That's when we saw, about 15 meters of the end of the metal walkway and slightly to our right, a black creature staring at us with it's two glowing green eyes…


End file.
